joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh the Hedgehog
"I am the Being of the Wind! -Josh Josh the Hedgehog is an Ancient Hedgehog, he is also the Wind Leader. He is also the main character in this wiki. He also created The Four Royal Knights to help him. Personality He is noble-speaking, as one of the Ancients. He is slow to anger at those who accidentally did wrong, he has great pity for them. He finds Cryos very annoying because Cryos makes fun of him when Josh's angry & he thought of him as nothing. Also, Cryos called him an "ingrate" and "childish" & thinks of his anger at Cryos as "rage fit". He is quick to anger to those who tease him, disrespecting him as they don't know that he's an Ancient, or worse: doesn't care if he's an Ancient & disrespecting him. He always sympathize others. Main History 'Meeting a Mysterious Being Once Again' He lived as a human since medieval ages. He has his childhood friend, a girl, however, we don't know her name. They had lived together as childhood friends. But... Something unexpectable happened. His friend was separated from him. She became a slave. Then he became lonely since 5 years. But after those years, he swore to bring his friend back. However, his friend stayed in a church, & had a mysterious power. Josh himself didn't know, because his friend is in another land. But, since the Four Leaders have formed, Josh still remembers her. But until such times, he walked in a land that snow falls on the ground... He unbelievably saw his long lost childhood friend, that became immortal. Josh saw her, but walked off like nothing happened. But... since 2 new continents formed... He saw her again, but this time, they talked each other. Before the ITS was founded, he said her true name, but the sound is muted. It happened in their basement. After the ITS was founded, he gave a codename to her, called Yuki. And, since the Equera Empire had built their HQ, Josh & the ITS members came in to make new weapons to terminate any Equera-affiliated threat. Other History from RPs 'The Zecter From the Future' Josh still is in the ITS, & saw a Zecter from the future, landing on his hand, since Noa became a monster. However, he didn't know that it is from the future, like the Hyper Zecter that came from the farther future. But he did really know about Zecters. Then he got a Henshin Belt for the Zecter & transforms to Reploid Form. In Prototype... He transformed to its heavy form, called the Masked Form. Then, in the battle against Prototype 2.0, Josh instantly transformed to the faster & sleek form, the Rider Form. 'BakuAdventures with Friends' 'Becoming KR Mechspade' Josh had got the Royal Spade Buckle in a war against Neutro. In Part 11 of The New Organization, it is assumed that Josh will transform to MechSpade in a battle against Dr. EggRey's Equera EXM. That time, he used the belt & transformed to MechSpade to beat the huge robot that seems to overpower him. When he used the finisher, he jumped high by 30 000 feet & smashes the huge robot with a lightning downstrike kick. Abilities He has his main ability to form wind currents, tornadoes, cyclone shots, & storms. Unlike Thomas' weather controlling ability, he can control snow, gale, typhoons, hail, fog, & others. But this ability is only used rarely, due to the large cost of using this. He can also move in extreme speeds. He can move faster than sound. He could repel Chaos Control, as his former signature move, Chaos Control, if he has a Chaos Emerald. It means that he can control time. The color of his eyes change depending on the situation. It goes red if he is angry. It goes sky blue when in great happiness. It goes ultramarine when powering up. It goes yellow when he goes Super. It goes glowing sky blue when going Hyper. It goes shiny black when he is going Ultimate. It goes multi-colored when he's going Infinity. He uses the 7 Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, 7 Ultra Emeralds, & the 12 Infinity Emeralds to trigger his transformations. He could use some Chaos Powers, but comes to a limitation. His real powers comes on his swiftness. Here's some new Chaos Powers he had: #Chaos Agility #Chaos Tornado (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Heal #Chaos Flash (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Slash #Chaos Disable (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Psych (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Blizzard (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Mimic He also can do Rider Kicks. His new signature move is Tachyon Rider Kick, a finishing move. And he can also charge his Geasscalibur with tachyon energy. Then he will slash his enemy with tachyon energy. 'New Abilities' #'Aero Slash Harken- '''Josh summons 2 Slash Harkens from his hands & grabs the enemy or two. The Slash Harkens then grind the enemy by drilling on them. #'Shock Cyclone Ray- Josh fires a lightning beam infused with wind power, stuns the enemy & increases damage dealt to him. #'Absolute Zero Field- '''Josh levitates & blasts a huge wave of absolute zero wind, freezing enemies that surround Josh. The wind only reaches by only one football field. His fighting style is KR style, like the style that Kamen Riders do. He is able to do a gymnastic dodge, because of his flexibility. To perfect his speed style, he uses his Chaos Metal Lance to slash onto his enemies while they're delivering the strike that he dodged. To perfect his close-ranged offense style, he uses his Geasscalibur to deliver huge slashes, & energy projectiles. And to perfect his fast long-ranged style, he uses his Zap Rifle to paralyze his enemies & strike them with his best attacks. To perfect strong ranged style, he uses his Magma Spire Cannon & Ancient Cannon, the two of his strongest weapons. But currently, he only uses these weapons for emergencies. 'Strength in each form He is frail against physical attacks, but he has great prowess in physical arts. His kick power is strong, while his punch is a bit weak. But in times of physical attacks, he is weaker than Sonic the Hedgehog. 'Main Forms' 'Normal' He has amazing kick power. Punch: 2.8t Kick: 12.5t 'Static' It was discovered that in times of raw strength, Static Form was the strongest of his forms, but it cannot surpass two of his main forms. Punch: 20t (40t in full power) Kick: 35t (70t in full power) 'Super' His strength has increased to the point of having the Chaos Emeralds' powers. Punch: 15t Kick: 30t 'Hyper' His kick strength has increased a bit, but his punch drastically increased power. Punch: 20t Kick: 35t 'Ultimate' His stats, including strength, increased dramatically. Punch: 40t Kick: 60t 'Infinity' His strength is unknown. It could be measured or not. Punch: ? Kick: ? 'Elemental Forms' 'Pyrus' By the power of Pyrus, his speed lowered a bit but his physical attacks doubled in strength. Punch: 5.6t Kick: 25t 'Subterra' By the power of Subterra, his speed lowered by 15% but his physical attacks tripled in strength. Punch: 10.2t Kick: 32t 'Haos' By the power of Haos, his speed tripled, but physical attacks become weak. Punch: 1t Kick: 5t 'Aquos' By the power of Aquos, his speed doubled, but physical attacks become a bit weak. Punch: 1.4t Kick: 6.5t 'Rising' As Ventus (Rising) Form, his overall stats have been increased 1.5x. Punch: 4.2t Kick: 18.75t AV Info His units aren't affected by Snow. Instead, his firepower increases while Snow is present. And when he activates his CO Power, he can put the command "Hide" for Aerial Units, "Camouflage" for Ground Units, & "Dive" for Naval Units. Also, he gains 10% defense for each Com Tower that is on his control. Power Meter: xxxXXX Weaknesses He is not really physically tough, so he gets injuries more than others. He prefers spells than physical attacks, so he is not really physically tough, despite his martial arts prowess. He has a weakness of extreme noise. When he hears loud booming vibrations, like drum-like sounds from a large subwoofer, it makes his heart beat irregularly, weakening his performance. Weapons *'Geasscalibur-' Josh's primary weapon, born from the Cyclone Blade's evolution. It is a relic diamond sword imbued by the power of the Ancients. It can shoot beams from its edge, & can slice even the hardest metal. During Josh's first use of this weapon, it is heavy so Josh can't use it temporarily. When he realized that he needs more bravery, he carried the weapon effortlessly. *'Chaos Metal Halberd'- Josh's secondary weapon. It is a forged steel spear with an orb that activates Chaos Spear. *'Zap Rifle'- a rifle that fires EMP. Its disadvantage is that it reloads fast but gets weak when used immediately after reloading. *'Shocker Claw-' a claw that is fast to scratch an enemy to make longer combos. But it drains energy so that you could just use it for only 1 hour. *'Magma Spire Cannon'- a cannon that can fire superheated magma. But its limitation is that it reloads too slow because of its high power. *'Ancient Cannon-' the strongest weapon in Josh's arsenal. It fires a huge laser beam with heavy gamma radiation. Its limitation is that it charges somewhat slow and it reloads very slow, unless charged by an Ancient. Look He has green fur, blue eyes, cyan streaks, and jet skates. Appearances 'Stories/Fanfics' *Being a Hedgehog (The Legend of the Four Leaders: Movie Version: Hedgehog Battle) (first) *Adventures in the Ancient Dimension (The Being of the Wind 1 & 2) 'Roleplays' *His First Adventure as a Hedgehog (The Being of the Wind: Josh's 1st Medieval Adventure) *Having a Sea Vacation (Roleplay: Summer Vacation) *Zombie Mayhem (Roleplay: Flash of the Zombies) *A Huge Tournament (Roleplay:Sonic Fanon Battlers -- The True Story) *Hacker Trouble (Roleplay: The Nightfall Incident) *Defeating the Eggmen (Roleplay: Ancient Battle Chapter 1: The Rise of Egg Empire) *Against Layla (Ancient Battle Chapter 2: Layla's Evil Witchcraft Plan) *The EX Grand Prix (Sonic Riders: Beyond the Sky -- The Real Story) *Meeting Robbie & His Other Friends (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Return of the Forgotten) *Joining a Tourney (Mobius Rising Fighters Tournament) *Aeronoid's Mine (Josh & Bakugan Battle Brawlers Season 1: Darkness Invaders) *Seeing Noa as a Prototype (Ultimate Prototype) *An Organization is Born (The New Organization) 'Fangames' *Sonic Riders: Beyond the Sky *Mobian Hearts *Ancient Leaders RPG *Ultimate Prototype *Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers Theme Songs *Josh's Main Theme Song - Throw It All Away *Josh's 2nd Main Theme Song - Next Level by Yu-ki *Josh's Battle Theme Song - Reverse Re:birth by Akira Date & Shintarou Gotou *Josh's 3rd Main Theme Song - Kamen Rider Wizard - Life is Showtime Friends #Yuki the Hedgecat (destined queen) #Rey the Hedgehog (also rival) #Jess the Hedgehog (1st sidekick and bestfriend) #Koji the Fox #Jetris the Hedgehawk (also rival) #Thomas the Echidna (best, best friend) #Louie the Fox #Trexie the Cat (childhood friend) #Alice the Cat (2nd sidekick and bestfriend) #Brian the Hedgehog (best friend) #Keith the Hedgehog (also rival) #Peter the Fox (they are both experts in technology) #Arthur the Hedgehog #Sandy the Cat #Jonathan the HedgeReploidFox (1st bestfriend) #Raven the Flamehog #Aero the Wind Ancienthog (ancestor) #Pyro the Fire Ancienthog #Aqua the Water Ancienthog #Terra the Earth Ancienthog #Diamond the Hedgehog #Spade the Echidna #Heart the Cat #Clover the Bat #Frost the Skunk-cat #Scorch the Skunk-cat #Solar the Hedgehog #Lunar the Hedgehog #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (best friend & also childhood friend) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) (best friend) #Night the Fox (NightmareHouseFan) (best friend) #Sierra the Rabbit (NightmareHouseFan) #Jake the Hedgehog (NightmareHouseFan) #Twilight the Dog (NightmareHouseFan) #Noa the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) (bestfriend) #Sonic the Hedgehog (cousin) #Miles "Tails" Prower #Shadow the Hedgehog (also rival) #Amy Rose (bestfriend) #Cream the Rabbit (bestfriend) #Eternal the Awesome (EA) #Jackbot Nega #Combot Nega #Metal Patricia #Golver the Mineralhog #Silvold the Mineralhog #SPARKY Rivals *Jetris the Hedgehawk *Rey the Hedgehog *Keith the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (because he Jack is sometimes overpowered, it irritates Josh) Enemies *Mecha Josh (archenemy) *Mecha Rey (archenemy) *Dr. EggRey (archenemy) *Mecha Sonic *Dr. Eggman (archenemy) *Dr. EggPlankton (archenemy) *Scourge the Hedgehog *Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) *Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) (because he defeated Proto Thomas) *Ecruos the Porcupine *Reaper the Hellhog (Josh hates hell-affiliated beings) *Hail the Helldragon (Josh hates hell-affiliated beings) Bakugan Battles Bakugan Info He is a Ventus brawler. He's also one of the Legendary Brawlers and signers. His current Guardian Bakugan is Flashwave Aeronoid. His 2nd G. Bakugan is Clockwork Chronosix. Prototype Info He's the friend of Noa. He doesn't think that Noa's a freak, unlike his other friends. He helps Noa defeat the army of G.U.N. to revert Noa to normal form. He also created Prototype J. ITS Info He's the General of the ITS organization. He often goes out in missions with a mysterious cat called Yuki the Hedgecat. Forms *Static Josh- Josh's form that developed while he was implanted with electric energy. This form was rarely used. This form develops if Josh's energy runs out by only 5% or if Josh's body has immense Chaos Energy. This genetic form develops electricity to remove excess Chaos Energy, replacing it with Josh's Ancient Energy, developing his raw strength. *Super Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the 7 Chaos Emeralds. *Hyper Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the 7 Super Emeralds, enhanced by the Master Emerald. *Ultimate Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the 7 Ultra Emeralds. *Infinity Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Infinity Power given by the Wind Ancient or through the 7 Infinity Emeralds. 'Elemental Changing Forms' These forms only change Josh's elemental abilities to another attribute, they don't match Super forms. They are just used to exploit weaknesses. *Pyrus Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Pyrus Emerald. *Subterra Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Subterra Emerald. *Haos Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Haos Emerald. *Aquos Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Aquos Emerald. *Ventus (Rising) Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Ventus Emerald. 'Stat Increasing Forms' These forms increases potency of only one stat at a time. *Mach Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Green Energy Orb. *Barrier Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Cyan Energy Orb. *Magus Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Gray Energy Orb. 'Special Forms in other Fangames' *Dextra Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with all of the BakuEmeralds. (in Bakugan) *Emperor Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with all of the Energy Orbs. (Sonic & the Black Knight) *Reploid Josh- can be activated using his Reploid Zecter. *Kamen Rider MechSpade - can be achieved through the MechSpade buckle. Quotes *''C'mon, let's battle! -default starting battle quote'' *''Excellent! -when getting a S-Rank'' *''Very nice! -when getting an A-Rank'' *''Not bad. -when getting a B-Rank'' *''I'll try harder next time. -when getting a C-Rank'' *''Oh man... -when getting a D-Rank'' *''Shoot! -when getting an E-Rank'' *''Let's see who's really good... -when starting a battle against Rey'' *''Show me your skills, sidekick! -when starting a battle against Jess'' *''Let's see how Rey's sidekick brawl... -when starting a battle against Koji'' *''Time to settle this... -when starting a battle against Jetris'' *''Bestfriend, time to show you my skills! -when starting a battle against Thomas'' *''C'mon, burn me if you could! -when starting a battle against Louie'' *''I'll show you the ultimate power, Jack! -when starting a battle against Jack'' *''Let's see who's faster than us... -when starting a battle with Sonic'' *''Let's see if you're really agile enough! -when starting a battle with Alice'' *''Got you. -when scoring a K.O.'' *''Ow! -when getting K.O.'' *''I will defeat you! -when preparing for his super skill'' *''Hmph, you are truly a faker! - defeated Mecha Josh'' *''Ow... you're not a faker after all... -defeated by Mecha Josh'' *''Hmph, that's it. -defeated a boss'' *''I told you I showed you my ultimate power! -defeated the final boss'' *''Is that what you've got? You're not good enough. -damaged the enemy by half'' *''You're good, but it's not superb enough. -when being damaged by an enemy by half'' *''Hmm... Something ominous in here... -when something bad happens'' *''This is where you end! -to the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Let's see how my cannon destroy those greenheads... -preparing his cannon against the zombies in'Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''But this one will make your head spin! -prepares to cast Chaos Disable on Jack in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Better close your eyes tight, or you could be blind! -when casting Chaos Flash'' *''Behold the Ancient Cannon! -when showing his cannon's power to the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Don't be a fool. -to Dark Golem in Hyper Form in The Being of the Wind 1'' *''With our fused powers, we will destroy you! -increasing energy to destroy Elemental Creature in Fused Form: Jomas in The Being of the Wind 2'' *''C'mon, show me your powers! -to Elemental Creature in Fused Form: Jomas in The Being of the Wind 2'' *''And that's how Josh the Hedgehog use the Ancient Cannon! -showing the Ancient Cannon's powers to Cervantes in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''I'll show you my signature move! -to Cervantes in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Hardcore? Well, it was those zombies that are hardcore! -to Jack in'' Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies *''Well, you don't know what Chaos Power I will cast! -to Jack in a race in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Showoff? Well, YOU are the showoff! -to Dark Golem in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''I'm the Being of the Wind! -to Jack in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Here I am... To defeat you, foolish junk-headed beings! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle'' *''Here I am! Hit me! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle'' *''Well, so slooow! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''It's you! Well, let's defeat those junk heads! -to Alice in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''Well, it's Rey's mimic or... Whatever... -to Mecha Rey in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''And I'll show you how this is done! -to Ogre when showing him the powers of his Ancient Cannon in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Well, you don't know what's up my sleeve, Ogre! -to Ogre when he is going to fuse with Jack in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''A fool he is to tell us that we will be turned into zombies! He didn't know our secret! -to Rey about True Ogre in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''This is when real battle begins! -in Roleplay:The War for Mobius as Jomas'' *''Let's do this! We'll show you the Infinity Power! -as Jolice in Ancient Battle Chapter 1'' *''It's no use for the power of Infinity & Maxus! -as Jolice in Ancient Battle Chapter 1'' *''She's within the area... The prophecy revealed itself... -when he sensed that the prophecy is going on in The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''It seems that my fate has come... to meet my close childhood friend... -when he felt that his fate has come i'n The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''I may be an Ancient, but I look young than YOU think! -to Dr. EggPlankton when he was angry about calling him an "elder" in ''The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure *''It seems that I sensed your gold heart. -to Patricia when he heard that she was a pure good witch in ''The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure *''Remember what thou hath saith? Ye art in Ancient Dimension, not in thy planet Mobius. -to Jack in ''The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure *''Making an organization without experience is garbage. -advice for Jack when he made an organization called "All Star Rebel Republic"'' *''Moving without thinking is a waste of energy. -one of his proverbs'' '''Sonic Riders Quotes *''Race on! -before a race starts'' *''Well, I won! -when winning a race'' *''Okay, next time I will surpass you! -when losing a race'' *''Excellent one! -when making an X landing'' *''Oh yeah! -when making an SS landing'' *''Very good! -when making an S landing'' *''Great! -when making an A landing'' *''OK! -when making a B landing'' *''Good. -when making a C landing'' *''I'll try harder... -when making a D landing'' *''Whoa! -when making an E landing'' *''You're so slow! -when passing someone'' *''You're faster than I thought. -when got passed by someone'' *''Time to heat up! -when about to do a Gravity Dive'' *''I'm free! -when done a Meteor Burst'' Profile 'Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing' 'Tech Ultra' 'STATS' ' 'Tournaments' 'Stats' Offense: ★★★★★★ Defense: ★★★★★★ Speed: ★★★★★★★★★★ Evasiveness: ★★★★★★★★★★ Stamina: ★★★★★★★ Ease of Use: ★★★★★★★★★ 'Beginning Phrases' *'"'''Let's do this." *"Battle commence!" *"This could be fun." 'Victory Phrases' *"Nice." *"Oh, c'mon, I need a stronger opponent." *"Is that it?" 'Taunts' *Waves his two fingers *"C'mon." 'Costumes''' #'Ancient Suit #Formal Wear #Casual Wear #Emperor Suit 'Sonic Riders' He created his own Extreme Gear called "Ultra Cyclone". His Extreme Gear is faster than some of the Extreme Gears as it was upgraded by Louie & him. He can ride on it without holding it. 'STATS' 'Attire' He wears his green aviator goggles on his head & his cyan watch. He also wears a green trench coat with cyan stripes, & a pair of gold king's boots. He also wears a feather helmet to avoid damage when hitting the ground level. 'Attack' Josh covers himself with blue aura, then he dashes on a line of opponents, knocking them. He uses the power of the Almighty element. Trivia *The color of his eyes change depending on the situation, but uses them sometimes, as his Geass replaced his natural technique. *He has two sidekicks. *He used to have many Chaos Powers. *He is one of the Chosen Ones in AD. *He is the first Ancient Leader to go to Sacred Ancient Haven. *He is the first Ancient Leader to know about the Ancients' War since medieval ages even he's not born yet. His Major Ancienthog, Aero, told it to him in his young years. *His car called the Tech Ultra originated in "Speed Racer". *His quills are a bit shorter than Shadow's quills. *His voice actor (2010 - present) is Johnny Yong Bosch. He is also the voice actor of Lelouch vi Britannia in Code Geass. Josh resembles his speech. *His outfit in Sonic Rider is like Sonic's outfit, only Josh has clothes. *His green fur represents his main element: wind (風). *His cyan streaks represent his second main element: ice (氷) Josh5.jpg|Josh as a human last 200 years. Josh in Furry Dollmaker.jpg|Josh as a hedgehog still wearing his leader outfit. J1.jpg|Josh the Hedgehog in Sonic Character Designer. MFDM7.jpg|Josh's Super Form. Hyper Josh.jpg|Josh's Hyper Form. Ultimate Josh.jpg|Josh's Ultimate Form. Josh s2.png|Josh using his Rider Kick. Credits to Domenico, a sprite sheet maker. Josh S1.png|Josh when levitating. Credits to Domenico, a sprite sheet maker. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Ancient beings Category:300+ Category:Leaders Category:Chaos Manipulators Category:Aeromancers Category:Wind users Category:Electromancers Category:Electric users Category:Demigods Category:JTH12's Characters Category:Signers Category:1200